One Chance
by Eris3
Summary: Miroku comes upon a strange girl with the power to make his life better beyond his dreams, or worst beyond his nightmares. But will he figure out the catch in time? This story is rated for it's violence and language.
1. Old ladies and bad feelings

One Chance  
  
I don't own any of the characters, and this is my first time on this site so please don't be cruel.  
  
Well it started out a pretty normal day; I was just journeying with Inuyasha and the rest of the crew when we came to a village. I looked pretty normal, hustling villagers, happy children. sexy women, with really nice asses, and.. Oops sorry, got a little distracted there. Any way, I probably wouldn't have had any trouble staying here for the night except for the fact something felt wrong about this place. Nothing you could feel or see, but something just off. I looked to my left to see if any one else felt the same, and sure enough they did, even Kagoma looked a little uneasy. "There's something wrong here" I heard Inuyasha say as he stared of into the village. Kagoma unconsciously slid closer to Inuyasha and said in a faint voice "I know it gives me the creeps, like." she paused. I continued to survey the village, what was it about this place that felt so wrong I wondered. Then I felt a very light something touch my nose, I looked up at the dark clouds, rain I thought. "Well there's no choice, its going to rain pretty soon so we better find shelter" I said as I watched the occupants of the village start to retreat indoors. "Well I'm not afraid of any thing" said Inuyasha as he started forward. "And where do you intend to go?" I asked as Inuyasha stared heading for the village. He stopped turned around and said "oh yeah, that's right, you're the only one of us here who can sense evil presences floating around rich people's houses" said Inuyasha as he gave me a smug look. "Don't be such a jerk Inuyasha, we always get a place to stay don't we?" said Kagoma, in her usual attempt to make things right. "Thank you Lady Kagoma" I said and we started towards the village. We came to the largest mansion in the whole village, and I was starting to suspect that an ominous presence loomed about them house, unfortunately I didn't at the time, know how right I was. Well it was my duty as a monk to help these poor people out, so I proceeded in telling them. I walked up to the door and knocked a couple times, and the door slid open. And old lady appeared with a sad expression on her face. "Hello madam, I'm just a simple wandering monk and I have happened to notice an ominous presence floating above your house" I knew my lines well from years of practice. I also knew how people reacted, but this old woman was strange. I saw a slight smile flicker across her lips, which was quickly replaced by a frown. "Certainly good monk come in. Oh and these are your friends I suppose, come in all of you" she said, and then she saw Inuyasha. She stopped put a hand on her chest and said "my word". This usually happened so I was well prepared, "don't worry madam; he is one of my helpers". Now, I've heard a whole lot of responses to this, but what she said threw me for a loop. A barely audible "damn he's hot up close" escaped the old woman lips, she looked from me to Inuyasha in a greedy, wanting way, "still" she whispered "I must keep to the plan" in a louder voice she said " go up to the house, go straight, take your first right and then go to the third room on the left". She turned to me and said "you Lord Monk are to follow me, my Mistress wishes to see you. We saw you coming from far off you see, and she feels faint" and with that she started to lead. "Miroku!" yelled a small voice from behind me. I turned to see Shippo tugging on my robe. "What is it Shippo?" I asked leaning closer to the ground to hear his response. "Miroku, there's a familiar magic in the air but I just can't place it" said Shippo with a concerned look on his face. "Don't worry Shippo I'll be fine, you better go catch up with Kagoma and the others" I said, and I got up and followed the old lady. After about 5 minuets of walking we came to the far end of the mansion, the old lady seemed overly pleased at bringing me here, and not the least bit tired for her age. "In here Lord Miroku" said the old lady as she ushered me in to a dimly lit room. Then it hit me, how did this strange old woman know my name. I looked around the room, where's the mistress I was supposed to meet. I turned around in time to see the old woman close the door, which immediately turned into a solid wall. Then the old woman started to give off a faint red glow, as she turned to me with a hungry look, "Thank you for coming my dear sweat Lord Miroku, though I dare say how long that stay might be". With that she started to change her form into a creature that maybe beyond my explanation. I braced myself for every possibility, but I never expected what would come within the next few minuets. 


	2. Sake and evil fox spirits

One Chance  
  
Just incase you didn't know this is told from Miroku's point of view  
  
I watched as the old lady start to transform, and to my surprise she turned not into a hideous oni, but in to a beautiful young lady with short shoulder-length jet-black hair which ended in a flame red color. I watched as her cloths changed too, the old blue kimono turned red, with little white flowers rimming it. I could only stare as a creature of such loveliness appeared before me. "Hello Lord Miroku, let me introduce my self properly" She said to me as an intensely mischievous grin played on her soft red lips, "my name is Michiko, I'm a Nogitsune, and I have a proposal for you" She said as her smile grew a more intense form of evil. I raised my staff to a defensive position, "why should I trust an evil fox spirit?" I asked, but she only moved her hand over lips and started to giggle. "And what may I ask is so funny?" I asked as she had my curiosity peeked. She turned her emerald green eyes to me and stared intensely in to my eyes, an intimidating glare set it self in her eyes, she started to talk in a serious, but slightly amused tone, "what's funny is that your right, why should such a noble monk like your self, trust an extremely powerful evil fox spirit which has you boxed in to a room that you can't escape from, with no help from your little friends who have no idea your in terrible danger" she finished, breaking in to a round of giggles. I stared at her slightly embarrassed by the way she had put it. Then it came to me, she must not know about my curse, I can easily defeat her with it, I smiled and waited till she finished giggling. "Perfect plan Michiko, but you forget one thing, my…" but before I could finish she interrupted me, "wind tunnel, lord monk?" she finished, I stared at her, how could she have known. She looked at me an amused look on her face, not at the least bit worried. "You see lord monk I've been following you and your friends for quite some time now, I've also been collecting jewel shards, since you can't see them like Kagoma, I'll tell you how many I have" she paused a bit, building the suspense, "14 in all" she said finally. I started to worry, not even mine and my friends put together would have equaled that much. Maybe she was as powerful as she had said; maybe I am in terrible danger. "Lord Monk you look tired, please have a seat" I turned around to see two chairs and table appears in the middle of the room. I took a seat not sure what else to do, I watched as Michiko took the seat on the opposite side of the table. "We need some more light, candles just wont due for this" she said and with that a window appeared behind me and all the candles blew out. For the first time I saw all her beauty, she was radiant, a goddess. I got out of my seat and grabbed her hands, "will you please bare my child?" I asked, this being the second time I asked a demon I wasn't sure the response. "Don't worry we'll talk about that you horny basted" she said as she rolled her eyes, "but thanks for the offer" she said smiling as she pushed me down hard on my ass. I got up took my sat again and looked at her. "Sake?" she asked as a bottle of the stuff appeared on the table. I looked at it cautiously, wondering if sake was all that was in there. As if reading my thoughts she answered my question, "No Miroku, it's not poisoned, if I wanted to kill you or any thing I would have done it already" she said pouring me a glass. I sipped it, and my great surprise it was the best sake I have ever tasted, I drank more greedily. "Now" she said as I was pouring another glass for my self, "I have found away to get rid of your wind tunnel with out the need to kill Naraku" she said, as she slowly sipped some sake she had poured for herself.  
"What?!?" I spat as she sat there calmly, "no, I'm not kidding, and I'll let you know for a price" she said with a wicked smile, and what I heard next changed my life. 


End file.
